We have studied the use of the long-acting somatostatin analogue, SMS 201-995, in patients with acromegaly. TSH secreting pituitary tumors and glucagonomas. These studies have defined 1) an appropriate dose and schedule for control of TSH secreting pituitary adenoma and its resultant hyperthyroidism, 2) an appropriate subgroup of acromegalic patients in whom this analogue, given thrice daily, controls GH hypersection: 3) the effects of the drug in glucagonoma syndrome in terms of control of glucagon hypersecretion and correction of hypoaminoacidemia. Our current studies have focused on the long term use of this agent in acromegaly and patients with TSH secreting tumors and the correlation of hormonal effects with symptomatic benefit. In addition, our studies indicate that all patients develop thickened bile accumulation in the gallbladder while receiving treatment, which may progress to gallstones.